


A Bedtime Story

by azazelblackangel



Category: Encantadia
Genre: Alternate History, Alternative Perspective, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelblackangel/pseuds/azazelblackangel
Summary: The Gods of Encantadia are not omnipotent.Another perspective on the Encantadia creation story inside something relatively fluffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again.”  
> ― Robert Jordan

Most Lireans knew the story by heart, a story that was a history, wrapped by morality and bedtimes. Emre created Encantadia and its inhabitants, and that Ether and Arde, jealous of his power and the Encantado's adoration, tried to kill. Emre then punished the two of them, for their treachery, and for the forbidden love the two had shared. Emre twisted Arde into a monstrous beast with scale for skin and wings for arms, and made him the guardian of the path to the land of the dishonored dead. For Ether, he turned her into a serpent, forever wandering Encantadia searching for a way to her lover.  
  
Most tales end there for the Lireans, with Ether as a shadow monster used to frighten children into behaving. Alya knew different. Her father was a Hathor, and told the tale differently.  
  
He was an ordinary soldier, but had commanded a unit during the last Great War. Her mother was a Lirean scholar, in charge for the education of a small village.[1] The Hathorian Squad was just passing through at first, but later they had come to occupy the town.  
  
He had told her mother the story when he learned that she was interested with folk tales. In turn, she would tell the story to Alya when her father could not, because the young girl had always preferred her father's version. Her mother would then laugh and poke her cheeks, saying, "You have so much of your father in you." Only later in life would she understand the significance of those words.  
  
Her father usually begun this way: For reasons we do not know or understand, Emre, Arde and Ether were cast out of the world above into the void. Staring at the emptiness, the three beings would then create the Encantandia, and its inhabitants. The three of them watched the inhabitants, who worshiped the three and called themselves Encantados, flourish under their reign. However, as this happened, Arde and Ether were falling in love with each other. Emre, feeling betrayed and even jealous of the bond perhaps, punishes the two.  
  
As like the Lirean version, Arde is turned into a gigantic lizard with wings, made to guard the land of punishment and Ether is turned into a serpent, cursed to forever search for her lover. But her father talks of Arde's sorrow and rage. He speaks of Ether's misery and her surrender to madness. He talks of the wandering serpent that soon gained a following and a kingdom that could fill the hole in her heart when Arde was vanished. Etheria as it is called, after the serpent goddess, the kingdom borne out of a goddess' hate and rage.  
  
Of course she hadn't believed at first, her mother would interject. After all, the Hathor were cunning, and only after harassing other soldiers would she confirm that that was the version the Hathors believed in.  
  
But of course a war was happening. He had left too many times, but failed to return only once. Only a dagger and a necklace were left to remember him by. Her mother was never the same when a harried Hathor came disguised in Lirean rags to inform her of his passing.  
  
When she ends the story these days, when Alya was at the edge of dreaming and waking, she would feel her mother's kiss on her forehead, and hear her murmur, "Only Ether and Arde knows the pain of losing someone. Forgive me Emre if I understand them."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [1] They have schools in Lireo. (9>_>)9 pite meh.
> 
> ... So most of this is created out of spite. Don't ask me why.


End file.
